Xspadas: The Infinite Espada
by Sphan1126
Summary: After the War between the Espadas and the Soul Society, everything is peaceful. Hallibel (current leader of Hueco Mundo) truced with Soul Society. But her desire for a mysterious item can ruin this truce. This story brings back my favorite dead characters thanks to Orihime. And it is not done and will be updated very often, so check once in a while.


*This is not finished, and I am still working on this.I don't see much (or any) several POV fanfics so this might be interesting to you. And tell me suggestions and if you like it in the reviews.

Orihime:

Well, I don't know when I was on the Arrancars' side. I certainly do not like Aizen, he creeps me out but the some of the other Arrancars really made me feel good, gosh I don't know how to explain it. It's just that in Karakura Town, everyone thinks I can't do much, but here the Arrancars respect me for my powers. So when that lady, Hallibel, was injured, I was not afraid to heal her. She never did anything wrong to me? She certainly did not want to harm me either. And when the remaining Espadas and Arrancars asked me to join them, I couldn't say no. They called themselves Xspadas. It was Hallibel, Grimmjow-kun and a few others.

They asked me to heal their comrades. We managed to find the bottom half of Luppi Antenor, and I healed him. There was also Sun-Sung, Apache and Mila Rose. There was also Wonderweiss. I love how Wonderweiss-kun is so innocent! (Sighs) I kind of miss Kurosaki-Kun, Tatsuki and everyone else. But, I love these outfits! Hallibel decided White was too 'Espada' so now we have Black Outfits instead! Oh, Lordess Hallibel is calling a meeting.

Hallibel:

Hallibel was bored out of her mind; she has a truce with the Soul Society, so now she has no one to fight. She called a meeting. Currently she has 3 Espadas: Grimmjow as Primera, Luppi as 2nd Rank, and Wonderweiss as tres. She had her fraccion and there was also Orihime. The usual meeting were about the interior and exterior of Las Noches, but today was going to be different.

Hallibel walked into the meeting room with the long oval table with the 13 chairs around it. Only 7 were occupied not including herself. "Just get this on with! I was busy!" Grimmjow complained. "Ooa…" Wonderweiss said which surprised the Espadas and Arrancars. "Just kidding!" Wonderweiss said. Hallibel successfully regained Wonderweiss's consciousness. He was no longer a mindless power machine, but now he was a normal Espada. Luppi sighed. Apparently, Mila Rose and Apache were fighting and Sun-Sung was observing.

Everyone settled down when they noticed Hallibel was in the room. "I really wish my room had one of those human information centers!" Luppi said. "Um, you mean computers, Luppi-kun?" Orihime replied. "Whatever." Luppi said. "Today we are not talking about the interiors of our chambers, but we are talking about fighting." As Hallibel said this, everyone sat up straight and payed attention. "How? We have no enemies!" Apache said. "Well, we'll look for some." Hallibel said.

Luppi:

Luppi's life was worthless. He was defeated by Grimmjow all because of that girl. And he was pitifully revived by that girl. He didn't really want to live, but he didn't really want to die. Luppi wanted to go and kill that short captain with the white hair, but Lordess Hallibel said that they had a truce with the Soul Society. "Gah. Soul Reapers, I hate them." Luppi would say when someone would mention them. Maybe Luppi was too cocky, that was what probably led to his downfall. He didn't really know.

Hallibel:

Hallibel was walking back to her quarters when she came across this Arrancar Chamber, and realized that this one used to be Aizen's chamber. She always walked passed it but she final noticed it now. She opened the chamber. It was like the usual chambers… but she noticed a safe? It was a large safe that probably Hallibel would have fit in. She pressed saw a password keyboard. The special code in Las Noches for all the safes, doors and everything was 41Z3N. Hallibel had no idea why but it was that way. She had been meaning to change it. She opened the safe and inside was a sleeping boy. He looked 15 years old, but she knew he was going to be about one-hundred something years old. He was wearing the former white Arrancar uniform. He had a mask remains on the right side of his head, resting on his hair, and it continued to his chin. He was fast asleep. Hallibel told the lower minion servant Arrancars to get the boy ready for his rebirth.

Grimmjow:

Hallibel called another meeting. Grimmjow didn't want to go, until he heard that it was in the rebirth room. He had only seen one rebirth before. It was when Wonderweiss was reborn. When he arrived, Hallibel, Orihime, Luppi, Wonderweiss, Apache, Sun-Sung, and Mila Rose were already there. "Well, déjà-vu" Wonderweiss said in a cheerful mood. There was a figure wrapped in cloth like a mummy on his/her knees in the center of the room. The figure had his hands spread out to the sides, and the Hogyoku rested before him/her. "Hello fellow Xspadas, and sorry for calling you here for a meeting again. But, this is a special occasion. This new comrade will help us with our upcoming battle, with our new enemy." Hallibel stopped talking and she placed her hand on the Hogyoku. The wrapping on the figure unfolded with a "CRACK!" It was a boy that looked like a teen. Grimmjow looked at the boy and knew that he was powerful. All the other Xspadas felt the spiritual pressure, and were surprised. Orihime fell, and Wonderweiss helped her up.

Hallibel:

"Now, new comrade, what is your name?" Hallibel asked. The boy Arrancar turned his head to reveal a number on his left cheek. Hallibel's eyes widened, as she saw the number. It was not really a number it was an infinite sign. Hallibel was confused, wasn't there only 0-10 Espadas? If the boy was infinite, then why was his spiritual pressure so high? "Shadis Decere" the boy said before falling sound asleep on the ground.

Wonderweiss:

Throughout that whole time when he was reborn, he knew who he was it was just that his body acted weird and uttered the baby-gibberish sounds. It was kind of weird. Wonderweiss was a bit upset with Aizen for taking his saneness away and replacing it with the baby-gibberish, but it all worked out. Wonderweiss had a slight crush on Orihime. He always had liked her, when he saw her for the first time after Ulquiorra kidnapped her. She was pretty.

Wonderweiss suddenly remembered their new comrade, Shadis Decere. Probably, Hallibel took away his saneness for power too. Shadis had fallen asleep like a baby, on the ground. He was probably actually pretty smart and strong. What was up with his number on his cheek?

A Week Later:

Hallibel:

Hallibel noticed something was up with the Soul Society. Hallibel opened a garganta that appeared in the Soul Society. She noticed something she wanted. Actually, something she needed. Sun-Sung noticed Hallibel preparing to jump out of the Garganta, and shouted "Lordess Hallibel, please don't!" But Hallibel had already fled into the Soul Society.

Sun-Sung:

As long as she had lived as an Arrancar, if you were to enter into another place (Soul Society, Human World) that meant war. Sun-Sung was a good advisor, and she knew that the Xspadas were on a truce with Soul Society. Sun-Sung had tried to stop Hallibel but Hallibel fled too quickly. Sun-Sung left Hallibel's chambers in search of help.

Wonderweiss:

As Wonderweiss was walking down the hall, one of Lordess Hallibel's fraccion came running to him. "Lordess Hallibel is in the Soul Society." Sun-Sun had managed during some panting and gasping. "What? Why?" Wonderweiss questioned. "I don't know, we have to stop her or else the _Aizen Incident_ will happen again." Sun-Sun said. So Wonderweiss and Sun-Sun ran back to the Garganta. Sun-Sun had jumped in. Wonderweiss hesitated, but jumped in after Sun-Sun.

Luppi:

Luppi was tired after a day of training. Luppi had been secretly training for a second resurrection. Then he would break the truce between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Luppi's hatred for Toshiro Hitsugaya was his motivation for training. Training was exhausting and painful, but it would be worth it. Luppi walked down the long depressing hall, towards his chambers. He noticed that Lordess Hallibel's chambers were open. He peeked in, she was no where to be seen. There was a closing gap in mid air. Luppi realized it was a Garganta! Why would a Garganta be open? Hallibel herself told all the Arrancar/Espadas that opening a Garganta to anywhere meant war. Luppi looked at the Garganta and a crooked smile crossed his face. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and Luppi loved cold dishes. Luppi didn't hesitate and jumped in.

Hallibel:

Just as Hallibel left the Garganta, she regretted it immediately but she needed what she wanted. Soon enough Soul Reapers were pointing at Hallibel and the Garganta. Hallibel stopped in mid air, and dodged a Hado #4: Byakurai. She knew it could barely hurt her, but she dodged it anyways. Hallibel then noticed some familiar faces. Captain Hitsugaya approached Hallibel. "I thought we had a truce." The young captain said. Hallibel thought about it, but the thing she wanted was much more important. "Not anymore." Hallibel said and she revealed her Zanpakto: **Tiburón. **With her master swordsmanship skills she fought Captain Hitsugaya.

*That's it for now, but i am still writing this so stay tuned for more! :D


End file.
